


Patience - Day 1, Anal sex

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric touches and teases Eric until he can barely stand it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience - Day 1, Anal sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [ faeleverte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte), who helped with this even if she hasn't seen True Blood yet
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Eric and Godric, but I don't think they'll mind if I borrow them for some fun

Eric watched as Godric’s hands wandered over his body, his maker looked so tiny and delicate compared to Eric’s big form - but they both knew nothing could be further from the truth. The deceptively small hands held Eric down, dug into the muscles of his arms and chest, branded him with their touch on the way over his stomach. Nobody else was allowed to do this, to control and own Eric so completely.

Godric had done this for what seemed like hours, had ordered Eric to hold still and let him touch as much as he wanted. Eric loved when Godric touched him, but it had been so long, and he was desperate for more than the almost chaste touches Godric was giving him so far. His erection was painful by now, untouched for so long, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to stand it.

A desperate moan tore itself from Eric’s throat as Godric’s hands kept moving - past where he most wanted to be touched - and pushed against his thighs until he spread them so Godric could kneel in between.

“Have some patience, I will take care of you.” Godric’s voice was soft, but his mischievous smile showed that he knew exactly what he was doing to Eric. And yet, Eric didn’t complain, he just propped himself up on his elbows so he could continue to watch. If he wasn’t allowed to participate he needed to see or he would be overwhelmed by the sensation.

Fine boned but oh so strong fingers kept pushing against Eric’s thighs, until he had spread them as far as possible, then finally, they moved up his legs again. Godric’s eyes were intent, focussed on what he was doing to Eric’s body, and Eric’s gaze was locked on Godric. His maker, his love, his everything.

“Please...” Eric whispered, allowing Godric to see how desperate he was for his touch. He’d never beg for anyone else, but he wasn’t ashamed to do so for Godric - only for him. 

“Soon.” Hunger had crept in Godric’s voice, his fangs were showing. 

A spicy scent drifted up, Godric had opened a vial filled with some kind of oil and used it to coat his fingers before reaching between Eric’s legs again. Eric had to fight to keep his eyes open, he didn’t want to miss a second of this, his maker giving him pleasure, worshipping his body. Then a slick finger pushed behind his balls, slid further, barely breached his body, and Eric’s control shattered. His eyes closed, he threw his head back and pushed his hips into the touch.

“Hold still, or I will stop.” Godric had moved back, wasn’t touching Eric at all any more. “You promised me that you’d do whatever I wanted tonight and I will hold you to that promise.”

“Please,” Eric begged again, “I need you, you have been teasing me for so long.” His body trembled with the effort to hold himself still.

“I know, and you’ve been so good.” Godric’s hands were back, stroking his trembling legs. “Just a little bit longer, I want to prepare you properly.” Eric made a noise of protest, he didn’t mind if their sex got rough, quite the opposite. Godric shushed him. “Not your choice to make tonight - and I want to take my time and be gentle.” A hand carefully cupped Eric’s balls, causing him to whimper, the other pushed against his chest. “Lay down and let me take care of you.”

How could he resist? With a sigh Eric let himself sink into the mattress and forced his body to relax for Godric. He was rewarded with two fingers pushing into him, stretching him carefully. Everything else stopped to exist - just him, Godric’s hands caressing him, and Godric’s voice whispering endearments and encouragements were left in Eric’s world.

After some moments, minutes, hours, he didn’t know and didn’t care, Godric finally removed his fingers, 3 now, and encouraged Eric to wrap his legs around Godric’s waist.

“So beautiful, my Viking.” 

Then Godric was inside him, taking him, they moved in unison until Eric felt as if he was flying - higher and higher. He reached for Godric, pulled him down, arched towards him to offer his throat. 

“Yours,” Eric gasped, then cried out when Godric bit and drank. Eric’s orgasm overwhelmed him, it was too much with Godric taking him in every possible way. Godric lifted his head and smiled down at Eric, blood tainting his lips. Eric was dimly aware that Godric had come too, even if he could still feel him inside.

“Mine, and I am yours.” Godric said, then pulled Eric in a kiss as long and slow as their lovemaking had been.


End file.
